The invention relates to centrifugal processing systems and apparatus.
Today blood collection organizations routinely separate whole blood by centrifugation into its various therapeutic components, such as red blood cells, platelets, and plasma.
Conventional blood processing systems and methods use durable centrifuge equipment in association with single use, sterile processing chambers, typically made of plastic. The centrifuge equipment introduces whole blood into these chambers while rotating them to create a centrifugal field.
Whole blood separates within the rotating chamber under the influence of the centrifugal field into higher density red blood cells and platelet-rich plasma. An intermediate layer of leukocytes forms the interface between the red blood cells and platelet-rich plasma.
One aspect of the invention provides blood processing systems and methods comprising a processing chamber carried on a rotating element. The processing chamber includes a first compartment containing blood for centrifugal separation into components. The processing chamber also includes a second compartment containing a liquid free of blood. The liquid in the second compartment counter-balances the first compartment during rotation on the rotating element.
In a preferred embodiment, the second compartment is substantially free of air, and the liquid in the second compartment is subject to a positive pressure.
In one embodiment, the second compartment has a single access, e.g., a single access port or multiple ports served by a single access path, such that two way fluid flow simulateneously into and out of the compartment is not possible. Another aspect of the invention provides systems and methods to prime the single access compartment, or any like chamber serviced by a single access. The systems and methods operate a pump element to draw a vacuum in the chamber through the single access. While the vacuum exists, the systems and methods open communication between the chamber and a source of liquid. The vacuum draws the liquid into the chamber through the single access to prime the chamber.
In a preferred embodiment, the systems and methods command a pump element to convey the liquid into the chamber while the vacuum also draws the liquid into the chamber. A positive pressure condition is thereby established in the primed chamber.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reviewing the following specification, drawings, and appended claims.